


Cas's Preferences

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to the bedroom, Dean learns Cas isn't like his previous lovers or one-night stands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas's Preferences

**Author's Note:**

> This I wrote for [Fea](http://jimmynovakisaved.tumblr.com) (who is the angel to my hunter, the sunshine in my life, and the bestest person ever). I hope she likes it cause it’s all about bottom!Dean oh and also feelings. :)
> 
> This was cross posted on Tumblr [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/48337290330/cass-preferences).

With all the women Dean’s had sex with, it’s always been slow and sensual, more about what she wanted than Dean. Only getting rough and fast if she had pushed him to because that’s what she wanted. Because that’s how Dean is, all about giving everyone what they want.

But the first time he tries that with Cas, going slow and taking his time, Cas doesn’t come out and say anything, but Dean can tell that the angel doesn’t like it.

However, unlike Dean’s previous partners, Cas won’t tell him what he’d prefer. He tells Dean that it’s good because he thinks Dean likes it that way, so he’s willing to like it that way too. Dean thinks it might be because Cas has no frame of reference and nothing to compare it to, so he’s just saying it’s okay cause he doesn’t know better.

So, Dean starts to experiment.

They try different positions. They change up the foreplay, or skip it all together. They try a few toys, and they change the pace. As it turns out, Cas is one kinky sonofabitch because the harder, rougher, and faster Dean gets (the nights with toys especially), the more Cas enjoys it.

And as Dean discovers, more importantly, Cas likes to be the one in control, and Dean likes it better that way too. They take turns, of course, but both of them prefer it when Dean bottoms and Cas tops.

When it’s for Cas, he thrusts quick and dirty, giving Dean barely any time to touch himself before he’s climaxing because of fucking course the angel knows exactly where to hit every time to have Dean clenching around him in orgasm. And Cas always follows soon after, unable to hold out for much longer with the feeling of Dean around him.

But on the nights when it’s for Dean? Cas remembers that first time, when it had been tentative touches and slow awkward movements, feeling each other out to see the responses and reactions of what a flick of a tongue here would do or a drag of a finger would elicit. Cas goes painfully, teasingly slow until Dean can’t breath and is practically begging Cas to fuck him already as he’s writhing below.

And Cas drags it out a little longer, goes a little slower because he likes making Dean feel this way, loves seeing his eyelids flutter and his head tilt back with a moan while Cas’s fingers work him open. The sounds Dean makes are exquisite and Dean is gorgeous beneath him, and Cas appreciates and admires Dean’s beauty as much as he can.

Because he did that. He is causing those sounds. He made Dean whole again. And now he is taking him apart along with himself so that they can put each other back together, become closer, more connected,  _become one_.

Cause while Cas might prefer the fast, rough, and kinky nights himself, he always loves the slow, exploratory nights more because they are for Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello and fangirl with me on my [Tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com)


End file.
